1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a silicon layer for a semiconductor device having an increased surface area and to a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a silicon layer having an increased surface area by providing a highly granulated surface area, and a method for manufacturing the same. The highly granulated surface of the silicon layer of the present invention provides greater surface area relative to the surface area of the present silicon layer where both layers have the same (length and width) dimensions.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
In general, as the unit area of the semiconductor device decreases, the integrity thereof increases. This has necessitated an improvement in the stacked capacitor of the semiconductor device to enhance the capacity for storing information. However, upon further increasing the integrity of the semiconductor device, there is still room for improvement in the capacity of the stacked capacitor. To this end, a stacked capacitor has been developed which is constructed with multiple layers to increase the capacitance of the capacitor.
However, with the use of the multiple layered stacked capacitor, the profile of the resulting semiconductor device is usually less than desirable, i.e. slopped. That is when the multi-layered stacked capacitor is used it is difficult to perform a desired contact mask pattern process in the contact region stacked semiconductor device. Furthermore, when depositing a conducting layer on the contact region, an excessively large difference between the resulting conducting layer and the contact region cannot be avoided.
None of the present processes are directed to increasing the effective surface area to yield the advantages disclosed herein. That is, the present processes for forming a silicon layer merely deposit such a layer where needed without any of the subsequent process steps being directed to increasing the effective surface area.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to solve the problems set forth above and provide a silicon layer having an increased surface area by forming the surface of the silicon layer into a highly granulated topography, which may be used as a charge storage electrode in a stacked capacitor to enable the capacitance of the stacked capacitor to be increased relative to a prior art stacked capacitor having the same area of the silicon layer but with less granulated topography, and to provide a method for manufacturing the same.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a highly granulated silicon layer having an increased surface area relative to the surface area of the silicon layer as presently produced.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a process of making a highly granulated silicon layer having an increased surface area relative to the existing methods of making a silicon layer and its associated surface area.
The preceding objects should be construed as merely presenting a few of the more pertinent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to both the Summary of the Invention and the Detailed Description, below, which describe the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.